kancollefandomcom-20200213-history
Ryuujou
Info Second Upgrade Quote | 秘書クリック会話①=なあに～？ | EN2=What is it~? | Note2= |Clip2 = | 秘書クリック会話②=えぇっと。キミ、あんまり触んないでぇ | EN3=Emmm. You, don't touch me so much. | Note3= |Clip3 = | 秘書クリック会話③=あのさぁ、何なのさっきから。まぁ良いんだけどさ！艦載機の整備手伝ってよ | EN4=By the way, what is it since earlier. Well, that's alright! Please help with the aircraft maintenence~ | Note4= |Clip4 = | 秘書放置時=(改) あ～、何やその...うち...あぁ、別にいいんや。退屈しとるわけやないで？ | EN4a=(Kai) Ah~, what is this... I... ha..., I don't really mind. It's not like I'm bored? | Note4a= |Clip4a = | 戦績表示時=な～んか、届いてるみたいよ？知らないけど | EN5=Se~~ems like something has arrived. I don't know what it is though. | Note5= |Clip5 = | 編成選択時=空母機動艦隊、出撃するでぇ！ | EN6=Aircraft Carrier Task Force, headin' out! | Note6= |Clip6 = | 装備時①=ほっほぉ…うちの事大切に思ってくれてるん？それはちょっち嬉しいなぁ | EN7=Hoho~... Are you fussing over me? That makes me a liiiiitle bit happy~ | Note7= |Clip7 = | 装備時②=ありがと！これで赤城や加賀に負けないかなって、そりゃあ無理かぁ、アハハハハ… | EN8= Thanks! With this I won't lose to Akagi and Kaga...Though it's impossible.. A-ha-ha-ha-ha.. | Note8= |Clip8 = | 装備時③=いってみよう！ | EN9= Let's go try it! | Note9= |Clip9 = | 補給時= ほっほぉ…うちの事大切に思ってくれてるん？それはちょっち嬉しいなぁ (改) ほぉ～う、補給はマジで嬉しいなぁ。 |EN24=Hoho~... Are you fussing over me? That makes me a liiiiitle bit happy~ Kai Ho~ Supplies make me really happy. | Note24= |Clip24 = | EN10=Yeah... I'm gonna admit myself for a while... | Note10=(Admit as in hospital admission) |Clip10 = | EN11=If I remain like this, battles are a no-go anyway... I'm sorry, I'll take a rest. Something like, paid vacation? | Note11= |Clip11 = | 建造時=ほぉ～ぅ、新しい船が出来たみたいだよ。いってみよう！ | EN12=Ho~, it seems that a new ship has been created. Let's go see it! | Note12= |Clip12 = | 艦隊帰投時=艦隊が帰投したよ、お疲れやね！ | EN13= The Fleet returned home, good work! | Note13= |Clip13 = | 出撃時=うちがいるから、これが主力艦隊やね！ | EN14= Because I'm here, this is the main fleet! | Note14= |Clip14 = | 戦闘開始時=さぁ、仕切るでぇ！攻撃隊、発進！ | EN15= Well then, split up! Attack squadron, sortie out! | Note15= |Clip15 = | 航空戦開始時=ソロモン海のようには行かないよっと！ | EN15a= This will not go like the Solomon Sea! | Note15a= Ryuujou didn't come home from the Solomons. |Clip15a = | 攻撃時=艦載機のみんな！お仕事お仕事！ | EN16= All you carrier aircraft! Get to work! Get to work! | Note16= |Clip16 = | 夜戦開始時=ぃよし！一気に決めるでぇ！ | EN17= Alright! I'll decide it with a single blow! | Note17= |Clip17 = | 夜戦攻撃時= | EN18= | Note18= | MVP時=やったー！やったでぇ。うち大活躍や、褒めて褒めてぇ！ | EN19= I did it! I did it~. I had a stellar performance, praise me praise me~! | Note19= |Clip19 = | EN20= Aw crap! | Note20= |Clip20 = | EN21= Ouch ouch! Fue...this is bad! | Note21= |Clip21 = | EN22= Oh no~! I'm in a too much of a pinch! | Note22= |Clip22 = | 撃沈時(反転)=うち…ちょっち疲れたわ…ごめん… | EN23=I'm... a little tired... sorry... | Note23= |Clip23 = |Library = 軽空母だけど、結構歴戦の空母なんよ、うち。 ああ、あの岩手沖での第四艦隊事件のこと？あれはきつかったー 波浪で艦橋圧壊…いや、ホントありえへん。 |EN0 =I'm a light aircraft carrier, but with a long record, ya' know? Oh, that Fourth Fleet incident thing, off Iwate? That was tough. The waves made my bridge collapse... Man, I just couldn't believe it. |Note0 = The Fourth fleet was heavily damaged in a typhoon in 1935, leading to change in IJN ship design. |Clip0 = |Wedding = あのさ…キミ、うちの事どう思ってるの？まあ、いいんやけどね。ちょっちさ気になって。あぁいい、いい！ごめん… |EN26 = By the way...you, what do you think of me? Well, it's alright. I'm just a bit curious. Ahhh it's ok, it's ok! Sorry...|ドック入り(小破以下) = うーん…… ちょっちうち、入院するわ |ドック入り(中破以上) = このまんまだと、ちょっち戦闘は無理だし…… ごめんね、休むよ。有給休暇、ってやつ？ |小破① = こらあかーん！ |小破② = いってて！　ふぇえ……こりゃマズいでぇ！|Note26 = |Clip26 = |中破 = あっか～ん！ちょっちピンチすぎやー！|入渠完了 = 修理中の船が治ったってさ！　ぃ良かったねぇ！}} Seasonal Quotes |SecondAnniversary2015_EN = Holy cow! It's a 2 years anniversary! Holy cow indeed! |SecondAnniversary2015_Note =}} Character Appearance *'Artist': Kuuro Kuro (くーろくろ) *Ryuujou shares many characteristics with the Hiyou-class such as being a shikigami-using onmyouji, wielding a flight deck scroll and some clothing choices. *Ryuujou wears a maroon/dark red kariginu-like coat over a white shirt, a black skirt and a magatama. *She has dark brown hair in twintails and she wears a visor cap resembling a ship's bow. Overall, she also looks smaller and younger than all of the other carriers, having a visibly flat chest. *Her second remodel gives her a different shirt collar with three magatama hung under, her skirt gains white stripes along the brim, a golden flight deck scroll, with the necklace attached to the scroll and her blue flame is now golden. Personality *'Seiyuu': Hidaka Rina *She talks in Kansai-ben; often nicknamed "RJ" and, with her cap, resembles somewhat like a McDonald's worker. Near-constant victim of breast envy in the manga. Trivia *Sunk during the Battle of the Eastern Solomons, by aircraft from the USS Saratoga, 24 August, 1942. *Her first(kai) and second(kai ni) remodels represent her historical refitting. * Received her Kai Ni on 23/05/2014, together with Haguro. See Also *View Ryuujou CG *List of Light Carriers *Wikipedia entry on carrier Ryūjō Category:Ryūjō Class Category:Light Carriers